In printing devices used in commercial operations, it is usual to generate a record of the operations, normally in two copies, being one copy for the establishment's control and another copy for the customer. Conventionally, this record contains the establishment's data, such as name, address and appropriate identification codes of the point of sale, date and time of operation and product data, such as name, unit price, total price, etc.
Initially, these two copies were printed, usually using carbon or another duplication means. With the technological development in the field of computing systems, electronic memories became more reliable and secure, allowing, for example, the establishment's copy to remain stored in these memories. Furthermore, electronic storage does not require the storing of a great amount of paper rolls like before, since records referring to transactions of the last five to ten years are kept and the storage capacity of these memories is quite greater than that of the said paper rolls. Also, the possibility of the establishment's copy being stored electronically allows choosing other printing forms, such as thermal printing, which before were not feasible due to the generation of printed copies by means or carbon or other similar method requires printing by impact method.
In some countries, the copy generated in the printer for commercial automation, which remains in the establishment, is also used for fiscal control of transactions made, also having specific national legislation, such as pertaining to the mode of executing this storage. In these countries, the printer for commercial automation that meets these requirements is also called a fiscal printer.
For example, in Brazil several laws called ‘Conventions’ were enacted following the evolution of equipment used in points of sales, ranging from mechanical, electromechanical, electronic recording machines to points of sales terminals. In Dec. 15, 1994, for example, Convention No. 156/94 was published, establishing regulatory norms for the use of Fiscal Receipt Issuing Equipment. Said Convention, for example, prevented the use of thermal printers, since the copy from the paper roll destined to remain in the establishment needed chemical reagent and had to be printed concomitantly with the printing of the first copy.
Meanwhile, the Brazilian Convention ICMS No. 85 dated Sep. 28, 2001 establishes hardware, software and general requisites to be observed in the development and approval of Fiscal Receipt Issuing Equipment. This convention establishes, for example, that the Fiscal Receipt Issuing Equipment must have a nonvolatile memory semiconductor device, without resources for deletion by electrical signal, for fiscal memory storage, and that is internally fixed, together with the associated hardware resources, which do not allow modifying stored data, in a receptacle that cannot be separated from the equipment structure, upon application of opaque resin enveloping the entire device. Also, the Fiscal Receipt Issuing Equipment must have a sealing system that, with the installation of up to two seals in the outer part of the Fiscal Receipt Issuing Equipment, physical access to the fiscal control board, fiscal memory storage device and printing mechanism control circuit is prevented, allowing physical access to actuators and sensors of this control circuit, provided they are not in the fiscal control board.
To meet these requirements, one conventionally uses a fiscal control board with all devices to control the printer for commercial automation, with a casing (preferably metallic) and an outer seal, the fiscal memory being fixed to the cabinet by means of a resin and connected electrically to the control board. Also, to prevent external access to this device, a metallic plate is placed on the outer interfaces.
Another example is found in Romania, where the methodological norm for application of Urgency Ordinance No. 28/1999 defines fiscal printers as devices that include a fiscal module, a fiscal memory, preferably of the EPROM type, and a long-duration storage device, being the said fiscal printers accessed as peripherals of a computer system. The fiscal printers can be unitary, with a single chassis; or modular, provided that the integrity and continuity of the connections with the fiscal module are guaranteed.
To meet the legal requirements, the fiscal printer must also contain devices that prevent access of unauthorized personnel, for example, by means of seals and physical security elements. Despite some similarities, there are several particularities in the fiscal legislations of each country, and the equipment must be adapted before entering a new market.
Even in countries without legal requirements, the use of special devices can be of interest to prevent frauds, or even to assure the establishment's management of greater security and reliability.
Therefore, the background art has several constructive arrangements that aim to protect the printer's control board, without impairing the printer's reliability, being that some arrangements are given below that propose different line ups of the devices in the printer.
For example, the Brazilian patent application published under no. BRPI9904636 describes a fiscal control module that controls, validates and keeps the data sent by the computer so as to guarantee that the information sent to the printer is secure, stored in the fiscal board. Said fiscal control module has a removable board to record the data, allowing reading the data from any computer.
The Brazilian patent application published under no. BRPI0402032 describes a fiscal document issuance controller that comprises a hardware device capable of identifying and storing data sent by a computer to a fiscal printer. The system writes information pertaining to the company in which the management system will be installed; it reads the data transmitted between the computer and the fiscal document printer; it sends through parallel port the information contained in the flash memory to an appropriate terminal.
The Brazilian patent application published under no. BRPI0106864 describes an improvement introduced in electronic module of non-volatile memory for storage, used in Fiscal Receipt Issuing Equipment, characterized by the fact that it comprises a non-volatile memory that enables storing the fiscal contents corresponding to the daily sales, being that said memory has protection system in ‘hardware’ that makes impossible to overwrite in the memory positions already presenting fiscal contents.
Other documents of the background art relate to fiscal functions and protection or fixation devices for electronic boards such as patent application published under numbers JP2006082315, KR20-0158715 and KR10-0267732.